


Bucky's Good Little Wifey

by WhiteCeilings



Series: ShrinkyClinks PWP Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bratting, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Tease, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Cussing, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Feminization, First Time, Foreplay, Its there first time having sex together, Kinks, M/M, No actual crossdressing, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Sub Steve Rogers, Switching, Top Bucky Barnes, Uniform Kink, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, aggressive smut, but theyre not virgins, fantasies, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCeilings/pseuds/WhiteCeilings
Summary: Pure smut where pre-serum Steve and WS!Bucky have sex for the first time together and it's a wild ride. Includes lots of Dom!Bucky, Brat!Steve, some lovely inappropriate daydreams involving skirts and panties, and lots and lots of aggressive foreplay.





	Bucky's Good Little Wifey

 They had talked about it. Of course they had talked about it; there was no way they could  _ not _ talk about it. 

 Steve was-- and Bucky was-- and  _ fuck _ , because if Bucky couldn’t even keep it together in his mind, how was he supposed to keep it together with Steve? They were  _ ready, _ that's what it was, and after years and years of friendship and platonic touching and a few times in the woods outside of the Howling Commandos tents, biting their lips and pressing their foreheads against each other as they jacked each other off-- 

 Well. It was no surprise that all the touching wasn't exactly platonic. 

 They’d started cuddling a little closer, smiling a little more teasingly, kissing foreheads and cheeks and then one day,  _ lips. _ And maybe Bucky really wasn't ready for this yet, if he was still freaking out about kissing Steve on the mouth, but at the same time he could never imagine  _ not  _ freaking out about that. The idea of a future where kissing Steve was boring was something else. 

 They’d grown up together in the 30’s when being gay meant being confirmed bachelors. Some people evaded it, the couples with a fairy in it who would put on the dresses and lipstick and play the part of a good wife. It was demeaning and unfair, and things were better now, but, but, but, that didn't mean that Bucky didn’t still imagine. Even as he went up the elevator to their apartment he let himself picture it again: Stevie all trussed up and cute, in one of those dancing dresses girls used to wear, laying on his back on their bed with his legs wide open. No underwear, that was Bucky’s rule. And Stevie,  _ God,  _ Stevie was such a good wifey. He always looked cute for Bucky, always listened to him, always let Bucky put his hand up his skirt and touch as he pleased, and when Bucky told Stevie to get down on his knees, Stevie was already there. 

 The elevator dinged and for a moment the Soldier surfaced, alert for danger. Bucky forced him back down, making himself breath in and out. 

 That was the main reason they had to talk so thoroughly. Bucky was better, but he wasn't, and would never be, completely cured. He couldn’t even handle Steve touching his metal arm; how was he supposed to manage sex?

 Which was exactly why they were doing things differently. In their relationship Bucky was the submissive one. Steve was small, but he was filled to the brim with spitfire. He was five-foot-six of righteous fury with a presence as commanding as any other military official. He was the big spoon, he was the one in control, and Bucky was always more than happy to be the quiet one.

 But… 

 If Steve tried to order Bucky on his hands and knees, tried to tell him to obey, well… best case scenario, the Winter Soldier came out and had some great sex, and Bucky wouldn’t remember any of it. Worst case scenario, the Winter Soldier came out, realized someone else was trying to give him orders, and Steve would be dead before Bucky was able to resurface. 

 Which was why, despite all the reasons against it, Bucky was going to be the dominant one this time around. 

 He would be happy to psych himself up even more, but by that point he was standing in front of the apartment door. 

 Bucky fumbled with the keys and finally managed to let himself inside. Maybe Steve wouldn't even want it tonight. They could try again, later, in a few weeks or however long it took for Bucky to get his fucking shit together. 

 The apartment was quiet and dimly lit. At first, Bucky thought that maybe Steve had left, when a quiet voice piped up from the living room: “Buck? That you?” 

 Welp. 

 Bucky did a casual, visual perimeter check as he walked over to the couch. “It’s me.” 

 “Hey. I was thinking we could watch a movie tonight, maybe go out and do something, I dunno exactly…” 

 As soon as Bucky saw him, his heart froze in his chest. Steve was…  _ God,  _ how the fuck did Bucky ever, ever want to talk himself out of this,  _ just look at him.  _

 “Hey, fucktard,” Steve said, snapping his fingers in front of Bucky’s face. “You in there?” 

 Bucky blinked at him. “Come here. Now.” 

 Steve raised his eyebrows but got up and moved over to Bucky quickly enough to suggest that he had some idea what was going through his mind. “What are you--" 

 “Did I say you could talk?” 

 Steve’s mouth was agape. His eyelashes fluttered.  _ Goddamn eyelashes. Goddamn lips. Goddamnit.  _ “No, but I don't follow your orders. I’ll talk whenever I damn please." 

 Bucky swallowed. He pulled Steve to him, doing everything in his power to be gentle and not hurt him. He let his hands-- both ones, even the metal one-- rub up and down the boy’s back posessively. “I think someone needs to put you in your place?” 

 “Yeah? And who the fuck is gonna do that?” 

 Bucky slapped his ass without thinking, making Steve jolt into him. Bucky was already half hard and he knew Steve could feel it. His immediate instinct was to pull away, ashamed, but his pushed down that urge and instead rocked against Steve a little, making  _ sure  _ he felt it. “The mouth on you,” he grumbled, rubbing and groping Steve’s ass in his hands. Steve’s own hands were on Bucky’s chest. They were so small, would look so pretty wrapped around his cock, pulling and jerking and… 

 “The mouth on you,” Bucky repeated. “You’re filthy. It’s not respectable for… for a little wifey like you. What are the people going to think? I ought to, I ought to…” 

 “Yeah, Buck? What should ya do?” 

 Bucky grabbed him a little harder and Steve automatically arched his back, leaning into the touch. “I ought to wash your mouth out with soap. I ought to wash you out real good, clean up my little wifey, then give your mouth something better to do. Something more productive.” 

 “Yeah? Like what?” 

 Bucky slapped his ass again, partially because he talked, partly because Bucky really liked it. He wrapped his arm around him tighter so he could slip his hand in between his legs, pressing upwards. Steve panted, gritting his teeth. 

 “Does it hurt?” Bucky muttered darkly. Steve didn’t respond quickly enough so he slapped him again. 

 “Yes!” Steve panted out, his voice even higher than normal. “ _ God  _ Bucky, please… please… harder.” 

 Even though Bucky was the one in charge, he pushed harder, making Steve let out a whine. He tried rutting against Bucky’s leg, but Bucky put a stop to that real fast by shoving him even closer and connecting their lips in a sloppy, warm kiss. 

 He pressed a little harder and Steve moaned into his mouth. “Buck… please, please…” 

 “Use your words, doll.” 

 “Bucky, I'm… fuck, please just  _ do it,  _ just fuck me right here, I'll bend over real good and be real quiet as you do whatever the fuck you want to me, whatever the fuck you want, and I'll do just as you say, I'll listen so good, Bucky--"

 “Then shut the fuck up.” 

 His voice was so commanding even Bucky was taken aback. The commanding tone was all soldier.

 Steve recognized this too. He stilled immediately, and Bucky became very aware of his hand still pressing up between Steve’s legs. “Buck, you with me?” 

 Bucky exhaled. He tucked his head down, nibbling on Steve’s ear gently. “Yes.” He gnawed a little lower on his ear, making Steve exhale sharply. “You remember your safewords?” 

 “Yeah dickwad, I remember. You remember yours?” 

 “I remember. Thought you might have forgotten though.” He trailed his hand up and down Steve’s back, pushing it just enough to make the boy arch it more, giving into the touch. Steve liked playing tough, but in reality, Bucky had never met someone so touch starved. He probably came in his pants from cheek kisses. 

 Steve scoffed, and Bucky could feel his breath against his skin. “I wouldn't have forgotten. I've good memory, ‘specially since the serum.”

 “Really? Then I'd think you would've remembered me telling you to shut your goddamn trap.” Bucky grabbed him and spun him around, slamming him up against the wall and immediately forcing Steve’s arms behind his back, using his own body to hold Steve close enough to the wall that he was trapped against it. He would've liked using handcuffs-- would've loved it, actually, but if Steve was cuffed it would drastically take away from his ability to defend himself, and if Winter came out… 

_ Focus,  _ Bucky chided himself forcefully. He clamped his teeth down on Steve’s neck, making the smaller boy cry out in pain. Bucky rolled their hips together, forcing Steve’s head to the side so he had unlimited access to his neck. 

 “Fucking… fucking hell,” Steve murmured, his mouth open wide. “Goddamnit, _ Buck _ \--" 

 “I'm going to get a bar of soap,” Bucky growled into his ear, “And  _ gag you with it _ .” 

 He rolled his hips against Steve again, and the boy let out a strained ‘please’. Bucky wasn’t sure whether it was in response to his words or his actions, but he imagined it could be both. 

 He bit down again as he fumbled with Steve's jeans, undoing them and yanking them down, underwear and all. He groped Steve, feeling his cock, and even though it was their first actual time together, he was familiar with Steve’s cock, mostly from nights snuck out, away from the Commandos tents, their fists in their own mouths as they jacked each other off like they had no other options. Back then, Bucky wasn’t allowed to touch Steve, not really. But now?

 Bucky stroked him, slowly enough to tease, squeezing and yanking just enough to make him whimper. The sound went in one ear, traveled down through Bucky’s hot blood, and went straight to his dick. 

 Bucky kissed Steve roughly, pushing him far enough against the wall that Steve’s hands were pinned firmly behind him. Bucky kissed Steve at his own pace, exactly how he liked it, and Steve didn't even have his arms at his disposable. Bucky forced his tongue in Steve’s mouth and Steve took it, because Bucky wanted him to and Steve would do anything to please Bucky.

 As he kissed him, Bucky carefully stroked Steve, going all the way to the end of his dick and rubbing his thumb against his slit. Steve bit his lip. “ _ Shit.” _

 Using every last bit of self control in him, Bucky pushed himself backwards, severing all contact with Steve. Steve’s lidded eyes snapped open, looking at Bucky like he’d just slapped him. “Why’d you let go?” 

 “Because I wanted to. You gotta problem with that?” 

 Steve pried himself off the wall, bringing his hands in front of him again. He was still wearing a shirt, but his bottom half was completely bare, pants and boxers around his ankles. “Yeah, I gotta problem with that. Come back here.” 

 Bucky didn’t cross his arms. He never crossed his arms-- it was a defensive posture, and any sort of defensive movement was forced out of him a long time age. Instead, he adjusted his weight onto his other leg, arms at his side, tilting his head down and meeting Steve’s eyes. It wasn't a defensive posture, it was a threatening one. 

 “And if I don’t?” Bucky countered, his voice gruff.

 Steve chewed on his lip, sticking his chin out. “Then I'll jack myself off.” 

 “What makes you think that you can do that?” 

 “Well, it’s my dick, or isn’t it?” 

 “It isn’t.” 

 “Then who the hell's dick is it?” 

 Bucky surged forwards, cupping Steve’s dick and balls in one hand and squeezing. He looked Steve directly in the eyes. “ _ Mine.”  _

__ Steve was completely frozen, lips parted. He always had the softest lips, the sweetest little lips. He talked a lot of smack, but for all that his mouth was actually pretty small. Small enough that when he sucked Bucky’s cock (not if, when) he’d have to strain, forcing his jaw wider than comfortable, struggling to keep it open enough. There would be no free room, and if he moved his tongue, even a little, Bucky would feel it. Maybe he would tell him not to. He’d sit down, pull out a book, and have his little boy get on his sweet little scared up knees, open his mouth all pretty like, and be his cock warmer. 

 Bucky blinked back to reality. Steve wasn't kneeling for him, but he was up against the wall, his more sensitive parts pressed together in Bucky’s hands. One little squeeze is all it would take...

 Bucky may have had a power kink. He didn't ever want to hurt Steve, but the idea that he could? It made him hard. 

 Steve was watching his eyes carefully, perfect little lips still parted. “Do it,” he said, challenging. “You won’t.” 

 “I didn't want to until now,” Bucky lied. He tightened his grip and Steve let out a high pitched breath, almost a squeak, and Bucky could feel his expression soften, his lips curl upwards in a smile. “The hell was that?” 

 “The hell was… what,” Steve asked, but without any snark behind it. His hands were braced against the wall, body rolling slightly, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to get away from Bucky or get more from him. 

 Bucky loosened his grip and Steve relaxed a bit, breathing heavily. Bucky kept on grinning. “You squeaked. You…  _ squeaked _ , like a goddamn dog toy, oh man. Do you think you can do it again?” 

 “No!”   

 Bucky squeezed firmly and Steve actually  _ yipped _ , his back aching intensely. Bucky loosened immediately, not wanted to hurt him, but couldn't make the gain go away. He crowded Steve back against the wall, his mouth right advice the boy’s ear. “That was one of the sexiest things you’ve ever done.” 

 “You fucking  _ sadist _ ." 

 Bucky rocked against him, not gently. “Maybe.” 

 He leaned down and caught Steve in another kiss, just because he could. Steve responded instantly, ignoring the fact that icky still held his balls and dick in his hand and kissing back passionately, mouth warm and wet. His small hands traveled over Bucky’s jeans, trying to get ahold of his ass. 

 “Uh uh,” Bucky said, pulling away from the kiss. “No touching. Not unless I say.” 

 “I'll touch you if I want,” Steve threatened. 

 “Oh sweetie,” Bucky purred. “This isn’t about what you want.” 

 “Oh yeah? So does that mean it’s about what you want?” 

 Bucky leaned down to nibble on Steve’s ear lightly. He still wasn't great at holding eye contact, and he wasn't going to let Steve see him break under his gaze. “Nah dollface, it isn’t about me either. If it was about me, you wouldn’t be wearing those pants in the first place. I'd put you in nice skirts and dresses, like a good wifey, except these skirts wouldn’t be allowed outside out apartment because these skirts would just be a little bit shorter, and underneath, you’d be completely bare. Like a good wifey.” He tugged firmer on Steve’s earlobe, pleased when he got a small gasp in reaction. “And, if it was just about what I want, you’d wear the skirts all the time. I come home to the smell of dinner, come in, give my sweet little wifey a kiss, and then bend you over and fuck you right in the kitchen, without ever having to take that sweet skirt off of you.” 

 Steve shuddered against him. “I hate skirts,” he said, like that was the only thing he’d taken from Bucky’s fantasy. 

 Bucky moved to lick a strip up Steve’s neck. He adjusted his hand around Steve’s balls, just enough to remind him that it was there. “That’s what I'd do if it was only about what I wanted,” he repeated. “But it’s not. It’s about what you need-- and what I'm going to give to you.” 

 Steve leaned against him, soaking up the skin contact like the touch starved bitch he was. “So what?” He muttered lowly. “Does that mean you think your cock is some sort of gift?” 

 “You said it, not me.” 

 Steve pulled back slowly, as to keep from getting his balls tugged on. Then Steve titled his head up, looking down at Bucky’s lips, his own mouth parted. Bucky obliged him with a kiss, their open mouths just beginning to move together when Bucky felt hands on him and almost jumped out of his skin. Steve had undone the button of his jeans and grabbed the zipper, yanking it down. 

 Bucky acted on instincts, the metal arm coming out and slamming Steve against the wall. His other hand wrapped tighter and  _ squeezed _ , and Steve let out another one of those godforsaken high-pitched sounds, like a squeaky toy that had been punched. “Buck!” 

 Bucky immediately let go of him, pulling both hands back because oh God, he’d hurt him. “Stevie, I-- what’s your color?” 

 He groaned, leaning heavily against the wall with his eyes closed, and Bucky was about ready to call the whole thing off when Steve grumbled “If I say red will you let me suck your dick and that’ll be the end of it?” 

 Bucky’s mind shifted into override, trying to analyze every little thing about Steve’s posture and expression, but they just didn't add up. “You know I would.” 

 “Good.” Steve rocked back against the wall, looking like an absolute fucking dream with his shirt messed up and his bottom half completely exposed. He looked up at the ceiling like he was trying to gather himself, then said “Green.” 

 Every neuron in Bucky’s brain short circuited.  _ What?  _

 Steve met his eyes again. His own baby blues were lidded and a lazy smile traced up his face as he wrapped his hand around his own dick and started pumping. 

 Bucky’s body moved before he did, shoving Steve back up against the wall and smacking his hand away. He put his hands on either side of Steve’s head, leaning in intimidatingly. “I thought I told you who’s dick that was." 

 Steve kept smiling. His hand reached down and started pumping again, not even trying to hide it. 

 Bucky looked down, watching him. He couldn't bring himself to look away. Stevie’s hands-- God, Bucky had an obsession with them. They were little hands made up of pale skin and bird bones, little and delicate, nimble with the fine motor control of an artist. Steve’s dick was cute too, cute in the way that Bucky wanted to tie a little bow around it, though he knew Steve would rather jump out the window than let Bucky humiliate him like that. Steve’s dick was small too-- small like the rest of him. And while he wasn't obnoxiously small, he was definitely smaller than Bucky’s. Watching his little hand around his little cock, jerking himself off like he had no shame… 

 Bucky met Steve’s eyes and smirked. Steve’s eyes grew bigger, and he faulted for a moment before continuing to pump himself, even faster, like he thought Bucky would let him orgasm right there, like he thought Bucky would just watch and then let Steve cum all over him.

 Bucky was the submissive one in the relationship. At one point, he wanted to be able to be submissive for Steve, to give in to Steve’s controlling and commanding nature and let himself be bossed around. But tonight,  _ tonight,  _ it was Bucky’s show, not Steve’s. 

 “Hands off,” Bucky commanded quietly. Steve fumbled again but didn't let go, trying to resume his stroking slower, like if he went slow enough Bucky wouldn’t notice. Bucky smiled wolfishly. “Don’t make me say it again.” 

 After a moment’s hesitation, Steve dropped his dick, letting his hands go to his side. “Good boy,” Bucky praised, bringing his hands to Steve’s hips. He pushed upwards, underneath his shirt, and as pretty as Steve was with just the shirt on, Bucky could hardly handle the idea of how pretty he’d be with nothing on. 

 But first, he dropped his smile and pretended to be bored. He imagined himself in his uniform, that crisp Sergeants’ one with the sharp lines and clean cut. As for Steve, well, he imagined Steve just as he was-- disheveled, hard, with only his shirt on. Bucky stuck his hands up Steve’s shirt, feeling around boredly like he was just checking for contraband, until he found Stevie’s nipples. He felt around under he had both of them, and rolled his thumbs over them, raising his eyebrows. “Hmm. What are these?” 

 Steve, to his credit, kept his mouth shut. He stayed still and watching Bucky intently as Bucky played with him under his shirt, giving one a little test pinch, and then when that got no reaction pinching a big harder until Steve’s breath hitched. It wasn't much, but he knew it took a lot to get Steve to react to pain, so he pulled away, proud. 

 “Soldier. Shirt off.” 

 Steve glared at him. “You're just a sergeant. I'm your captain; you can’t tell me what to do.” 

 “Oh, you're my captain?” Bucky said, like it was a joke. “Then, uh, why is it that I have my hands on your ass?” 

 He moved to do just that, smacking his hands onto Steve’s bare ass and keeping them there. 

 Steve’s lip twitched, like he was getting ready to snarl. “Because you're an ass.”

 “That’s no way to speak to your commanding officer, is it? I should make you do push ups.” 

 Steve kept glaring at Bucky, and Bucky just knew that if he told Steve to do pushups, he’d do them. He’d do all of them, without falter, and then get up and look Bucky in the eye like  _ is that the best you can do?  _ No, Bucky wasn't going to make him do pushups. 

 Instead he lowered his gaze and his voice. “I want you to reach inside my pocket and take something out for me. Jacket pocket, right lower one.” 

 Steve seemed to suspect a trick, but he listened. He carefully pulled out the bottle-- a little thing of lube-- and stared at it in shock. 

 Bucky held out three fingers, raising his eyebrows. 

 “You’re fucking kidding me.” 

 “It’s inspection time,” Bucky said simply. “Ammi going to have to report you?” 

 Steve drizzled the lube over Bucky’s fingers and as soon as he was done Bucky was reaching back around to feel for Steve’s asshole. As soon as he found it he slipped one finger again. “Loosen up, soldier. You're too tense.” 

 “Your mom’s too tense.” 

 Bucky smacked his asscheek, making Steve’s hole immediatly clench up in response. He would have to do that again when he had his dick inside Steve-- notifbutwhen and the idea made him want to roll his eyes back and moan. Instead he stuck another finger in-- relishing in the way Steve flinched against him-- and ordered “Now, I want you to use those sweet little hands of yours to get my cock out.” 

 Steve inhaled sharply. “No.” 

 “...No?”

 “No, yellow!” Steve slapped Bucky’s arm away, making him pull out. “No, you're not going to fuck me with your clothes on, not for the first time, okay Buck? We’re both going to be nude, completely nude, you hear me?” 

 Bucky stepped back, looking Steve in the eye, then in one smooth motion shoved down his pants and boxers and stepped out off them. He shoved his jacket off, then yanked his shirt off over his head. Steve made to step forwards but Bucky cut him off with a glare as he bent down, unabashedly naked, and folded his clothes, setting them on the coffee table with an air of finality. “Take off your shirt,” he ordered simply. When Steve did, Bucky cocked his head. “Leave it on the ground. Step on it.” 

 Steve listened. His pants and boxers were still around his ankles, making stepping on it a bit difficult. 

 “Come here. Leave your pants and boxers as they are.” 

 Steve huffed, but obeyed, wobbling over to where Bucky was standing. Bucky reached out and grabbed Steve’s cock, forcing him to move closer. “You keep forgetting your place.” 

 “I know my place.” 

 Bucky rubbed his thumb against the slit of Steve’s cock, noting the way the boy’s lower lip trembled. “And where’s that?” 

 “At your feet.” 

 A shudder ran through Bucky’s body. He’d been expecting Steve to argue with him more, make it even harder for him. 

 He leaned in, rubbing Steve’s cock a little more intentionally. “Then show me your place.” 

 As soon as he let go, Steve sunk to his knees. He was naked except for the pants still around his ankles. It was an incredibly… whorish pose, like he could be decent and cover himself but instead he wanted to be exposed. 

 Steve leaned forwards and immediately wrapped his lips around Bucky’s cock, making Bucky’s mind freeze over. “Stop,” he said, out of breath. “Lean back.” 

 Steve listened, looking up at Bucky with those beautiful doll eyes, baby blues and innocent as he got ready to put Bucky’s cock in his mouth. “You don’t respect my orders,” Bucky started, though his brain still felt like it had just been in a blizzard. “From now on, I want you to address me properly. As, as sir. Got it?” 

 “Yes sir.” 

 Bucky could have cum from just that. Take a video of Steve doe-eyed and eager to please, put on repeat, and Bucky would finish in less than thirty seconds, easy. 

 “Hands behind your back. Knees spread, a-as much as you can get them. Sit up straight.” 

 Steve obeyed, his gaze no longer challenging. He shifted to sit with better posture, bare chest puffed out. 

 “Do you want me to put my cock in your mouth?” 

 “Yes sir.” 

 “And if I put my cock in your mouth, are you going to bite it?” 

 “No sir.” 

 “Good boy.” 

 When Steve got the signal he leaned forwards, taking the cock the best he could without the use of his hands. As soon as he could, he was licking it, sucking it eagerly, like he wanted something from it. Bucky dug his hand into his little Stevie’s soft blonde hair, exhaling as he kept on sucking dutifully. Steve was leaned pretty far forwards, and without the use of his hands he was forced to lean forwards even more, taking more and more of Bucky’s cock just to keep balanced. 

 “You're so good,” Bucky muttered, eyes closing in pleasure. “So good to me. You just take whatever I give you, don’t you? Such a good boy, such a-- ah! A good wifey. Such a good, a good… God, I love you. I love you so much, so fucking much, I--" He hissed, putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder and gently leaning him backwards. At first Steve tried to keep sucking, but when Bucky carefully pulled his dick out Steve let it happen, groaning quietly. He lips were pink and soft. 

 “Up,” Bucky whispered, still in a blissed out state even though he hadn't come yet. When Steve stood, he pulled him closer, holding him carefully. “Stevie, you're so fucking good to me.” 

 Steve grinned. “Yes sir.” 

 Normally, Bucky would’ve him a little slap for that, just a little one, but he couldn't bring himself to. Instead he let his hands guide themselves to his Stevie’s ass cheeks, feeling and groping them sweetly. 

 Bucky leaned closer, closing his eyes. The boy was putty in his hands. He was eager to please, so damn eager. “Do you like this?” Bucky whispered. “What we’re doing, me in charge? If you want, I can stop.”

 “Oh, Bucky.” Steve gently pulled one of Bucky’s hands away, sliding it against Steve’s dick. He was fully hard, and the tip leaked precum. “I'm  _ loving  _ this. Loving letting you boss me around. Loving getting touched like this. Whatever you do, don’t stop.” 

 Bucky was so in love. 

 He stepped back, grabbing the lube in one hand and Stevie’s wrist in his other, pulling him to the bedroom. He grabbed him by the hair, tilting his head forcefully to mumble “How do you feel about bending over the bed for me baby and letting me take you there?” 

  
 “ _ Please _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Steve and Bucky was based on DumpsterDiving101's book "God's Righteous Man", which is my absolute favorite fic and has an amazing Bucky/Steve dynamic. I would highly highly recommend it!


End file.
